Their Daughter's Birthday
by starstruck17
Summary: Lindsay and Tyler are married and they have a daughter named Cecilia who is celebrating her 13th birthday.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Series**

After seven years of going together, Lindsay and Tyler are now married living in a big house in the suburbs of Toronto with a beautiful daughter named Cecilia. She had Tyler's brown hair, and Lindsay's hair length and her blue eyes.

Lindsay took a career of being a world class supermodel for 8 years at age 18, and then retired at age 26 when she was pregant with her daughter and now takes a career in fashion design. Tyler entered the NHL at age 21 playing for the New York Rangers, and Toronto Maple Leafs. He retired last year and now coaches the high school hockey team.

In their house, they were celebrating her 13th birthday as Cecilia was still in her pajamas laying in bed. Lindsay was all dressed up wearing a light white sweater with a red shrug, a floral skirt, and red pumps. She also accessorized herself with some silver earrings, a gold necklace with a green gem in the middle, a gold watch, and of course her gold wedding ring. Lindsay walked in to her bedroom which was painted pink with a whole bunch of stuffed animals.

"Happy birthday honey," Lindsay said to her daughter.

"Mom, can't I sleep just a little longer," Cecilia said to her mom.

"Sweetie, its your birthday. We can do whatever you want," Lindsay happily said.

"Really," Cecilia happily asked.

"Yes, me and your dad will do whatever you feel like doing today since its your big day," Lindsay explained.

"Well okay, can I do the thing you love to do," Cecilia asked.

"And what's that," Lindsay questioned.

"Um, can you teach me how to...walk...in heels," Cecilia asked nervously.

Lindsay was wondering why she was feeling so embrassed about that. It might of been the fact that she wasn't ready for heels just yet.

"Well sure, I always wanted you to do that, but I had to make sure you were old enough first because it isn't right for little girls to wear those kinds of shoes," Lindsay explained.

"Okay, can you buy me some heels and teach me to walk," Cecilia asked.

"No problem, I'll head to the store right now and get you some," Lindsay replied kissing her on the cheek.

As Lindsay walked out of her room, she went downstairs to see Tyler who was reading a newspaper in their kitchen that had yellow walls, black and white checkered tile floor, and some of the best appliances. Tyler had a nicer hairdue since he married Lindsay, he no longer carried that scruffy look. Tyler now wore a blue polo shirt with kakee pants, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She didn't have that sweatband anymore, and he also wore a gold watch, and his gold wedding ring. His wife was looking at him reading the newspaper.

"Let me guess, you just want to look at your sports," Lindsay said to her husband.

"Yes I am honey, it seems Toronto lost to Ottawa yesterday. They should've won that game but the goalie blew it in the final minute," Tyler said in anger.

"Honey, could we let that go please. Today is Cecilia's birthday," Lindsay calmly told Tyler.

"Oh sorry about that, crap I forgot to get her a present," Tyler freaked.

"It's okay honey, there isn't anything she wants. Just lets spend the day with her doing what she wants," Lindsay explained.

"Alright, but I can make her a cake if you want," Tyler suggested.

"Honey, how about you make dinner and the cake," Lindsay suggested.

"Okay, anything for my little angel," Tyler romanticly said.

"That's my Tyler, I'll be right back. I'm going to get Cecilia something she wants," Lindsay told her husband.

"What are you getting her," Tyler asked.

"She wants me to teach her how to walk in high heels so I'm getting her some heels to walk in," Lindsay explained.

"Is 13 a good enough age for her to do that," Tyler questioned.

"I'm okay with it honey, do you feel okay with that Tyler," Lindsay asked.

"Not a problem, just curious that's all," Tyler explained.

Lindsay then smiled at her husband as she kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her carkeys, and walked out the door. Cecilia then came running into the kitchen all dressed up with her makeup done.

"Morning sweetie, happy birthday," Tyler joyfully said kissing her on the cheek,

"Oh daddy," Cecilia giggled, "so what do you think of my new outfit?"

Cecilia showed her dad the clothes that she was wearing. She was wearing a purple top with a white skirt, but she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. She had her hair done with some blue butterfly barrettes on her sides, and was wearing silver studs as her earrings.

"I like it, you look beautiful," Tyler complemented.

"Why thanks dad," Cecilia commented.

"So, is there anything you want for dinner," Tyler asked.

"I want fried chicken," Cecilia told her dad.

"Okay, chicken it is," Tyler replied, "as long as I don't have to look for a chicken."

Tyler found some chicken in the fridge that he could make for his daughter, but first he was going to bake her cake. After he stopped playing hockey, he tends to do a lot of cooking and cleaning when he isn't out coaching.

Cecilia heard someone open the door in the living room, it was her mom Lindsay as she came back from the store.

"Hey there honey, where's your dad," Lindsay asked.

"Dad is working on my meal," Cecilia answered.

"Okay, you look beautiful in your new outfit," Lindsay complemented.

"Thanks mom," Cecilia replied.

After seeing her daughter, Lindsay took out a shoebox which contained her new heels. Cecilia and Lindsay walked into the living room.

"Okay honey, I got your shoes. Why don't we go into the living room and pratice your walking," Lindsay suggested.

"Okay mom," said Cecilia.

Lindsay and Cecilia headed into the living room where they sat on the couch. Lindsay handed Cecilia her shoes. Inside the box were a pair of purple pumps just like her mom wears, only they were purple and they were meant to fit Cecilia.

"Ah, these shoes are beautiful just like yours," Cecilia complemented.

"Why thank you, you know its a pair of heels that can make a girl attractive. I bet that's why your father was head over heels for me," Lindsay explained.

Tyler heard what Lindsay said, and he just chuckled remembering those good times as he was trying to cook his daughter dinner and dessert.

"Okay, it's very important that the shoe must be a perfect fit. Why don't you just put only one on first to make sure it's okay," Lindsay told her daughter.

"Okay mom, and thanks for teaching me," said Cecilia.

"Your welcome, your looking at the master," Lindsay chanted giving her a charming look.

Cecilia grabbed one of the pumps, and she snagged the right pump. She took out her right foot, and placed the heel on her foot and brought it to the ground. She moved it around a little bit to make sure it feels okay.

"Okay, now let me feel parts of the foot to make sure nothing is too tight or too loose," Lindsay responded.

She felt her foot and could feel that everything was in perfect place.

"Well honey, your new shoe is a perfect fit. Now put the other one on," Lindsay told Cecilia.

Cecilia grabbed her other pump and slipped it on her left foot. She brought her left foot to the ground and Lindsay felt that foot just to be safe, and the shoe perfectly fits that foot too.

"Okay, now try to stand up," Lindsay told Cecilia.

She got off the couch and tried standing in her shoes. Lindsay looked at her feet as she was so impressed to see her own daughter in high heels looking pretty mature.

"You look amazing in those shoes," Lindsay complemented.

"Why thank you," Cecilia responded grabbing her dress with her fingertips and giving her mom a bow.

Lindsay then got up and looked at Cecilia as she was ready for her lesson. Then they got interupted by a scream.

"Whoa," Cecilia freaked.

"I'll see what it is, stay here," Lindsay told Cecilia as she went into the kitchen.

It was Tyler trying to cook dinner as he burnt himself trying to cook the chicken on the stove. Lindsay felt a little scared at first.

"Tyler, what are you doing," Lindsay asked.

"Making fried chicken," Tyler answered, "that darn grease popped up at my hand and burnt me."

"Geez, be careful Tyler. Turn that thing down so we down have the house burn down," Lindsay told Tyler, "I'm in the living room with Cecilia and the last thing I want is someone to die from a kitchen accident."

"Okay, cooking sometimes seems harder than it is," Tyler explained.

"Yeah, just be careful please," Lindsay commented as she left the kitchen.

Lindsay returned to the living room and stood right in front of Cecilia holding her hands in front of her.

"Aren't you going to teach me," Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, now the first thing I want you to do is find your balance. Look at me, see how I'm finding my balance in my heels," Lindsay lectured.

Cecilia was watching her mom stand gracefully in her red heels, finding great posture as well. Then Lindsay was going to show her how to walk.

"Now continue to find your balance while I show you the proper way to walk. You don't take your entire foot and bring it down because you'll wabble and fall," Lindsay lectured.

"Got it," Cecilia replied.

"What you need to do is go like this. Heel to toe, heel to toe," Lindsay said slowly walking right in front of her.

"Alright, let me try," said Cecilia.

She began to do exactly what her mom did, and that's slowly walk heel to toe for each step. Lindsay was excited, and then she clapped in amazement after watching her girl succeed.

"See, that was easy wasn't it," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, you're the best mom," Cecilia said giving her a high five.

"Why thank you, want to continue practicing with me until dinner is ready," Lindsay asked, "trust me, it might take a while for your father to finish dinner, and your cake."

"Sure," Cecilia answered.

It took Tyler the whole day to finish the fried chicken, and bake the cake. Today was just not his day as Lindsay and Cecilia walked in seeing Tyler all covered up with smoke, and the kitchen wa a mess.

"Wow, you say you can cook when you're not working," said Lindsay.

"I know honey, I guess that since today was Cecilia's birthday, I was trying too hard," Tyler explained.

"Dad, don't quit your day job," Cecilia responded.

"Okay sweetie, now lets eat some chicken. It may be badly burnt, but I hope you like it," Tyler exclaimed.

They all got together and ate chicken, but they didn't savor it for long as the burnt chicken didn't taste good. All three of them threw their food into the trash as Tyler was just embrassed with himself.

"Honey, I'm so sorry about dinner. Maybe the cake will be better," Tyler said to Cecilia as he got out the cake.

The cake was a disaster as well, where it was all lopsided and the frosting tore the entire cake apart. Then it just crumbled and became a whole bunch of pieces.

"It's okay dad, as long as my mom and dad are with me on my special day, I'm having a great birthday," Cecilia explained.

"Really, you're not mad about dinner and the cake," Tyler asked.

"No dad, having you two as my parents is the best thing I want," Cecilia explained.

"That is so sweet of you honey," Lindsay said as she and Tyler both gave their daughter a hug, "and lucky for me, I came prepared."

Lindsay ran out the door, and then came back inside with a fresh store brought cake putting in 13 candles and lighting them. She walked into the kitchen singing happy birthday to Cecilia.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Cecilia_

_Happy Birthday to you_

Lindsay placed the cake on the table as Cecilia blew out to make her wish. Lindsay and Tyler both clapped together giving her kisses on the cheek.

"Well, eat up honey," Lindsay said to Cecilia.

She got a plate and fork, and served herself a piece of cake. The two just happily saw her eat her piece of cake, and then she washed her plate and fork, and put them away.

"Look how responsible she has become," Tyler told his wife.

"I know, she is becoming more mature now," Lindsay joyfully said hugging her husband, "I bet you would trip if you presented the cake."

"Honey, please don't," Tyler said chucking.

They were happy to be together as Cecilia was truly the greatest jewel of their lives. Watching her turn 13 was great, and seeing how she grew up over the years was amazing for them as well. The two walked out leaving Cecilia alone, and then kissed each other on the lips.

**The End**


End file.
